nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Aasimar
Aasimar are humans who are all imbued with some divine energy of the Father. They look like humans except they typically have a physical feature who shows their divine heritage such as metallic colored hair, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin, or even a glowing halo. They live almost exclusively in the city of Repentence in the Free Roams. It is here that they work to pay for the sins of humanity that were committed by the Awakening of the Worm. Sometimes, aasimar are corrupted by the Dissident Gods and become fallen. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2. * Age. Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans, but they can live up to 160 years. * Alignment. Imbued with celestial power, most aasimar are good. Outcast aasimar are most often neutral or even evil. * Size. Aasimar have the same range of height and weight as humans. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Celestial Resistance. You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage * Healing Hands. As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. * Light Bearer. You know the light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. * Subrace. Three subraces of aasimar exist: protector aasimar, scourge aasimar, and fallen aasimar. Choose one of them for your character PROTECTOR AASIMAR Protector aasimar are charged by the powers of good to guard the weak, to strike at evil wher,ever it arises, and to stand vigilant against the darkness. From a young age, a protector aasimar receives advice and directives that urge to stand against evil. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Radiant Soul. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. SCOURGE AASIMAR Scourge aasimar are imbued with a divine energy that blazes intensely within them. It feeds a powerful desire to destroy evil-a desire that is, at its best, unflinching and, at its worst, all-consuming. Many scourge aasimar wear masks to block out the world and focus on containing this power, unmasking themselves only in battle. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Radiant Consumption. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing a searing light to radiate from you, pour out of your eyes and mouth, and threaten to char you. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you shed bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet, and at the end of each of your turns, you and each creature within 10 feet of you take radiant damage equal to half your level (rounded up). In addition, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. FALLEN AASIMAR An aasimar who was touched by dark powers as a youth or who turns to evil in early adulthood can become one of the fallen-a group of aasimar whose inner light has been replaced by shadow. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Necrotic Shroud. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to turn into pools of darkness and two skeletal, ghostly, flightless wings to sprout from your back. The instant you transform, other creatures within 10 feet of you that can see you must each succeed on a Charisma saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or become frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra necrotic damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra necrotic damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest